


Restless

by Saku015



Series: Sasusaku Month 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, SasuSaku Month 2018, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: A heatrwarming moment between husband and wife.





	Restless

After what Naruto had told him, Sasuke knew that his returning was not the only reason why Sakura fainted. Her being the breadwinner had to be really tiring. Sakura always was one of those who did not care about their well being when it came to the ones they loved. Yes, she was one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha, but she was a woman too! She should not have had so much on her hands and should have gotten help… which would have been his duty, had he not travelled all around the world.

"I change her towel," Sarada said as she lifted the damp towel off of Sakura’s forehead and went away towards the bathroom.

Sasuke stayed where he was, kneeling on the ground, watching his unconscious wife lying on the sofa. He slowly lifter his hand up and started caressing Sakura’s face with the back of his hand. She was still as beautiful as ever. She had always been beautiful – whether Sasuke admitted it to himself or not. Because of his movements, Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. Seeing her waking up made Sasuke feel really relieved. 

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked still a little bit incoherent. When her sight cleared, she tried to sit up, but was pushed back to the sofa by her husband.

"You have just woken up from a faint. You need some rest," Sasuke said on a demanding but kind voice as he rested his hand on Sakuras’ shoulder.

"B-but you have just gotten home! I am sure you are tired and hungry and need a bath too…" Sakura sputtered, trying to sit up again. Sasuke bent down and kissed her on her forehead. That finally stopped her in trying. "I am sorry," she mumbled, closing her eyes in defeat. Sasuke titled his head to the side though he knew his wife could not see the movement. "I am not as dedicated as you deserve your wife to be. A normal wife would have greeted you with a smile and hug while I-" but she could not finish it, because Sasuke quieted her with a kiss on her lips.

"You are the best wife any man would ask for," Sasuke said, touching her face. Sakura leaned into the touch without a second thought. "You are hard-working and would do anything for your family. You have twice as much task on your hands as any other women in the village, because I am not by your side and you still manage to do everything. You are remarkable." 

Because of the kind words, Sakura felt her face heating up. Her husband could be so cheesy if he wanted to be!

"Sasuke-kun…" she said, sniffling because of the emotions she felt deep in her heart.

" Plus you fainting because of me… it is a well known phenomenon."


End file.
